


Sub! Marvel characters/ Dom! reader

by Your_Nightwish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Damn i fucking love it, Femdom, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Multi, NSFW obviouslly, Sub Loki (Marvel), i rlly want to step on them, loki suck on my strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Nightwish/pseuds/Your_Nightwish
Summary: I made the decision to write this book because I only saw imagine fanfics with the reader being passive or submissive, here is another point of view with a femdom tone.I use marvel characters since I feel comfortable with them.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dom/sub





	Sub! Marvel characters/ Dom! reader

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is the chapter of the rules.

Hi it's me, the writer, thank you for taking an interest in my story. Orders are open to any MCU character. I accept requests with almost all kinks / fetishes, I just don't accept consensual non-consensual, or requests that romanticize crimes.

Thank you.


End file.
